Rachel's Vision
by ekj31199
Summary: Rachel and the other demigods are safely back at Camp Half-Blood, but there is anxiety in the air as the Romans draw closer and Gaea grows stronger. The Argo II has been gone for over a week and Rachel is worried about how the quest is going and longs for answers, but when she gets them, she wishes she hadn't... (This is going to be the only chapter, sorry)


It was a perfectly normal evening at Camp-Half Blood. Rachel gazed around at the campers making small talk with each other; some of the campers were by the golden flames of the camp fire giving some of their dinner to their godly parent as a sacrifice. She could hear the lava hissing on the climbing wall, and the flying horses whinnying in the stables. She also heard the noisier sounds of the centaur next to her munching on a salad and the god of wine next to her cursing as a turkey leg flew past his head. Yep, just a normal evening here on Half-blood hill.

Of course there was some tension in the air, ever since they received the message from the _Argo II_ that the Romans would be attacking their camp because of a "ballistae malfunction" the campers had been on edge and carried their shields and weapons with them everywhere.

She had informed the campers that the attack wasn't going to happen right away because she had seen a vision of the Romans camping out in New York City creating war plans. And by the looks of it, they weren't getting to far in their plot. But still the campers insisted on being armed at all times.

As if Chiron knew what she was thinking he turned to her and asked, "Have you seen anything recently about the Romans?"

"Not since the last vision," she replied.

This didn't thrill him; he flicked his snow white tail out of anxiousness, "How about the quest? Has anything about that shown up?"

"Not at all," Rachel said confidently, although that topic had been touchy. The _Argo II_ had set sail over a week ago and she hadn't had any visions or even gut feelings about how the quest was going at all. It was strange and it worried her. She didn't usually get visions about quests, but this was the big important one. It felt strange to be left in the dark and not know anything. All of a sudden, just like that, her wish to know about the quest had been answered, although she wished it hadn't.

Her view of the camp vanished and lit up into a new image much scarier. She was floating above a dimly lit room that shook violently forcing exquisite tapestries to fall from the walls. The floor was breaking apart, in fact some parts of it were only held together with cobwebs and there was a huge hole in the center of the room as black as could be. It one end of the cathedral sized room a gigantic statue of Athena stood covered in cobwebs getting ready to fall through the floor. There were cables that were attached to a flying _Argo II_ wrapped around the Athena statue getting ready to pull it up. Rachel heard a loud gasp behind her and some yelling, she looked back over at the black hole and realized there were people by it.

She saw Nico furthest away from the hole struggling to get closer as Annabeth was being dragged toward the edge of the hole by a strand of cobweb with Percy desperately clinging to her wrist but only to get pulled along with her. Suddenly she was right there next to them getting yanked along with them. The two of them slipped right over the edge and fell down into the dark hole.

She was falling too, but then suddenly stopped. She saw Percy next to her holding onto the tiniest ledge with one arm and holding Annabeth's wrist with the other. He was covered in scrapes and bruises and she could feel the exhaustion coming off of him in waves. She knew right then, he couldn't hold on.

"Percy let me go," she heard Annabeth say feebly.

"Never," he said to her then yelled up out of the pit, "The other side Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?"

"But-" she heard Nico start above them.

"Lead them there! Promise me!" he yelled up at him. She saw his grip on the ledge start to slip from the sweat on his hand.

"I-I will," the son of Hades stuttered.

Rachel looked at Percy and Annabeth one last time. They were both littered with webs, bruises, cuts, and Annabeth even had a splint on her leg. They both looked terrified and Percy was shaking with the effort to stay on the wall.

"We're staying together," he said looking down at Annabeth, "You're not getting away from me. Never again.

"As long as we're together," she whispered up to him.

Suddenly Percy stopped shaking and his hand slipped all the way off the ledge and the two of them fell down into the darkness as Rachel screamed.

She bolted up right in a chair in the Big House still screaming. Chiron, Clarisse, and the Stoll brothers were around her all trying to calm her down, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop shrieking. Chiron finally put his hands on her shoulders and held her still. Rachel had stopped screaming, but she was sucking in breaths really fast on the verge of a panic attack.

"What's wrong Rachel! What did you see!" Chiron said loudly as he held her shoulders.

Everyone was staring at her, even Clarisse, with concern glittering in their eyes as she tried to catch her breath to give them an answer, but she just couldn't find her breath, it had fallen in with them.

"Tartarus!" she screamed in between huffs, "They're in Tartarus!" Then she sobbed.

**A/N: This is my fist fan fiction, like ever! Hope you all enjoy it and go easy on me...**


End file.
